


Trade secrets

by FugitiveArchivist



Series: Darkverse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Readers rarely know much about an author, in this case it's their loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade secrets

Remus chuckled as Sirius scribbled down some of the more poetic things he just said. He wondered if it would surprise his readers to know that Sirius did the majority of his writing in bed. Not just the frantic attempt to get the ideas onto paper but the creation of ideas, plot, conversations. And not just the love scenes, most of  Stained Love Letters was written here.

It was part of why Sirius being able to stay with Remus at Hogwarts- a first for the school- had been a condition of his employment. It wasn't as if either of them had to work. The money Sirius' uncle had left him would keep them comfortably without any supplementing. But as much as they were still very much in love and lust with each other you do have to have other things to fill your time with. And Remus loved teaching, it gave him a sense of purpose.

He knew he was the one ensuring these kids could protect themselves. Sirius on the other hand had stumbled into writing as a career option. He'd sent Fallen Hero to several publishers at Lily's instance after she had "accidentally" read the journal that contained it. At the time Sirius had no inkling of a series, it had just been a story that had began as one of those post sex bursts of inspiration and had taken on a life of it's own when Sirius began to write it. It was for the most part like other stories, a dashing hero in a difficult situation who has to save a beautiful woman in order to solve the mess.

But what drew Lily's, and the publisher's, attention was that while Jordan saved the girl, and the day, with charm and panache he gently, and deftly, turned down the girl. There were several hints that he was taken, but it certainly wasn't stated.  And Jordan's rejection of the girl brought a freshness to the story, and certainly to the last chapter of the book. Two of the publishers had a small bidding war over the book and Sirius was quite tickled, especially when the final deal was a hefty sum and a percentage of the sales, but he had continued to look for some "normal" employment. He took a series of regular jobs, and quit everyone of them inside a month. Either the job didn't interest him, the people had bigoted reactions when they found out about Remus, or the schedule was so in conflict with his home life that it simply wasn't worth it. That's when the letters from his publisher positively begging him to continue Jordan's story began to arrive.

The discovery that writing left him free to be with Remus whenever he was home and still to have his own work was the final push for Sirius. He began the second book within a fortnight. Mirrored Damage was, in Remus' opinion at least, the book that sealed Jordan's place in the readers' hearts. In it Jordan began to take on more depth, he acquired a few of Sirius' personality traits, and he stated unequivocally that he was in love. Then there was Forgotten by History, the first of the books to make sales records. Not that it had ripped a path in the country's consciousness, but it had done quite respectably. It was also the first of the books to contain a love scene, Andre's introduction had been a memorable one. Sirius had fretted over it, he was being true to himself, to the characters, and to the story, but he wasn't sure that the key audience, straight women between the ages of 13 and 55, would take kindly to a graphic gay love scene.

Needless to say the in pouring of mail, over four thousand letters, 99% of them favorable had reassured him. In fact at the height of it, and there had certainly never been as many letters since, Remus had set up six distinct piles: They're so sweet together; could you teach my husband how to be romantic; things like that make me believe in true love; I hope we all find love like that; letters from the gay community; and you sick bastard.  Some of the letters in the gay community pile surprised him, particularly the one that claimed he had no idea what he was writing about and that he shouldn't write "gay boys" if he didn't know how they behaved. Remus told him to shrug it off, but it bothered Sirius. So much so in fact that for Hope for the Future he finally wrote a quick about the author and dug through the photo albums for one of himself and Remus together. The book met with a little less open out pouring of support but the sales were just as high, and when they sent Sirius on a book signing tour the turnouts were respectable enough. There was press backlash about his use of the term married in describing his relationship with Remus, but the fans didn't seem to bat an eyelash. 

And no one was objecting to the fact that Jordan and Andre's love, both physical and emotional, was once again described in great detail. When Stained Love Letters followed Remus received three letters, all of them asking him to continue what ever it was that he did to inspire Sirius to write such beautiful and heartfelt scenes.

Watching Sirius take down the last line that had occurred to him just now Remus figured that with the way  "Hiding in plain sight" was coming along he must be doing just that. With a smile on his lips he took the quill and the journal from Sirius and set them aside. "Andre can wait. I can’t."  
Sirius chuckled, "But Love, I’ve told you a hundred times, you’re Jordan, not Andre."  
"Bollocks Sirius," Remus returned evenly. "Me in leather trousers? Or saving the damsel in distress? Surely ye jest."   
"But none of that matters Remus, you`re my hero, and that`s all it takes."  
Remus' laugh was crisp and pure, but Sirius ended it by taking his breath with a kiss just the same.

 


End file.
